1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of aquariums and related devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
Fish aquariums are popular in home, commercial, agricultural, and industrial settings, providing educational and recreational experiences and food sources. Aquariums are designed to form habitat in which marine life, including fish, can exist and thrive for the benefit of a home, business and community. One benefit of having an aquarium filled with marine life is the opportunity to view and interact with the marine life in a setting distant from oceans, lakes and rivers, for example.
A primary aspect of the creation and maintenance of a marine habitat is providing sufficient nutrients in the form of food for the marine wildlife, in proper quantities and proportion, such that the marine life will be sustained, prosper and thrive. Another responsibility is to maintain the aquarium in a clean, fragrant and presentable fashion.
Commonly, the goal of feeding and maintaining the environment of marine wildlife is complicated by the need to maintain a clean aquarium environment. If left unattended, an aquarium becomes crowded, dirty, and shrouded in unwanted films.
Another problem relating to the feeding of fish is that certain fish food, e.g. pellets, are often of a hard type that may injure the inside of a fish's mouth. Some fish swallow food without chewing it first, which can cause injuries, particularly with such hard food.
It is therefore desirable to develop systems and technologies that encourage and enhance the ability of an aquarium caretaker to feed marine life in a suitable and proper manner. It is also desirable to have cleaning systems that encourage the convenient and thorough cleaning of an aquarium.